The Crazy Love Triangle
by iheartalice9
Summary: Shou X Saga X Hiroto. Yaoi. Read more to know what happens. Updates check livejournal: visualkeitouch.


Alice Nine. Fanfiction  
Rated: PG-13  
Copyrighted by: Peace & Smile Company  
I own no rights to the band members or PSC at all.  
Hiroto X Shou X Saga

A Moment to Remember

'Did I annoy you at all?'

'Do I ever yell at you to get my point across?'

'Have I ever made you cry? Where are all these feelings coming from?'

These questions always ran across my mind when I see Hiroto in my dreams. My dreams are vague and really impractical to me, I never had feelings like that for Hiroto until one day when he started to hang out at the park in my dreams.

'These dreams are a sign right?'

I keep asking myself these questions over and over again but can't explain why. I looked at my cell phone to see if I ever received a message from Saga, Saga was supposed to deliver a package that Hiroto forgot to send me on my birthday last year. Since Hiroto went out of the country with his parents, I figured I have to tell someone about these unusual dreams and that person who will listen to me is Saga.

An hour later, Saga came dressed in baggy attire like he was homeless or just didn't feel like dressing proper. In my mind, I figured it was because he didn't want to be seen. Saga sighed and walked towards the couch put his legs on my coffee table and started to listen to me. I sat in the love seat all tensed and nervous to tell him about my problem with my dreams about Hiroto. Saga stared at me wondering what was wrong,

"Hey, Shou-san…you look ill?"

I didn't feel ill; I was feeling so nervous to the point of vomiting,

"I'm fine really Saga, I just wanted you to listen to my story…it might sound weird or just plain out crazy b-but…"

Saga moved to get the remote to cut the television on and I blurted out,

"I LOVE HIROTO!"

Saga suddenly turned off the TV and stared at me like I was a murderer. He placed the remote on the coffee table and got up to move towards the kitchen area. I couldn't understand why Saga got speechless, maybe was because he is jealous of Hiroto. I wanted to know so badly what he thought of my impulsive outburst. My heart was racing, beating out of my chest wondering about what Saga thinks about me.

Saga opened the fridge to get a beer, closed the door and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch to drink the beer. I felt so bad telling him now, this feeling was now uncontrollable. Saga looked at me and said,

"I am happy for you Shou."

Saga hiccup from drinking too much, "I understand how you feel about him…you love him and you should explain to him how you feel."

I was surprised of his answer even though I didn't tell him that it was from my dream. Saga took a sip with a weird mumble,

"Why do you like Hiroto-kun?"

I wasn't expecting him to say a question like that.

I stuttered my response to Saga, "I-I don't know…I really have no idea…."

Saga laughed hysterically and fell from the couch. I came over to see if Saga was alright from the fall,

"Are you okay Saga-san?"

Saga continued to laugh at me, "Well fine, I will call someone to pick you up and take you home…"

Saga pulled my KISS t-shirt to beg not to leave my apartment. Saga's laugh turned into a dramatic cry to stay at my two bedroom apartment.

"Shou-kun please let me stay the night with you please!"

Saga was really crying the blues for me to make him stay here but my heart told me to let him stay, "Alright, I will let you spend the night here as long as you don't get crazy on me okay?"

Saga nodded and got up to kiss my right cheek. He walked towards the couch and relaxes on it to watch TV, he then flips it to the Discovery Channel, Hiroto's favorite channel, and presently looking at it reminds me of him so much.

Saga was looking at a Safari Kingdom program that was really interesting. I moved over to the three-seater couch where he was to watch the program. It was a very good program, something I would love to read more about. I continued to watch it for that hour but as I turned to my right side, Saga was knockout cold on my shoulder.

My heart was still pacing wondering about these feelings?

I moved slightly not to wake Saga up from his sleep so I went into the closet to get him a blanket to cover him up for the night since it was cold in the living room. When the Safari program ended, I still thought about Hiroto I couldn't get him off my mind. I changed the channel to the news channel to hear local reports in Tokyo just to get Hiroto off my mind as I sat next to Saga's unconscious body. I let his head rest on my lap as a pillow. I couldn't understand why the emotions were building continuously the whole time watching the news channel with unconscious Saga.

I continued watching it and saw some interesting things that were happening in Tokyo after that I fell asleep on Saga-kun…

* * *

The dream was taking place in a nice, warm area with sunny scenery that had endless water around the place. It seemed so nostalgic like I have been here before with the Alice Nine members. I look down and see myself wearing swim trunks with a TOKYO GALAXY TOUR T-shirt on with my red flip-flops and on my left side was Nao trying to get a tan by lying on his stomach and taking a nap while Hiroto was building a sandcastle with little buckets that he had gotten since he was a child. Tora and Saga were splashing in the ocean and running around like they were dating each other. I tapped Nao to wake him up, he didn't respond. I tapped Nao again but this time I mentioned Starbucks,

"Nao, we are leaving for Starbucks want to come?"

Nao popped up from the chair with excitement for Starbucks,

"Did you say Starbucks? I want my iced mocha with extra, extra whipped cream!"

I laughed at Nao for his Starbucks obsession, "I am sorry Nao, but we will go a little later okay?"

Nao sat back down and looked at Tora and Saga play in the water. I really saw Hiroto building the sandcastle and he made three towers by then and he called me to help him out, "Shou-kun can you help me out? I am not very good at making sandcastles…"

I shook my head at Hiroto while blushing at him. He continued to persuade me to come over to his little sandcastle.

He got up from the warm sand and ran towards me with his glistening body that was filled with sand from his arms to his feet but the sun made him flawless to me with the sweat that were like dewdrops in the morning was how I described Hiroto's body. Hiroto extended his hands and pulled me off of the chair and rushed over to the sandcastle but as we were running I lost my left flip-flop but my right one was still on my foot but I tripped on a huge seashell or maybe a crab and I had my left hand free and my right was holding onto Hiroto's hand. I fell on his back and we tumbled the entire way pass the sandcastle to the ocean waters, that's when I open my eyes and saw myself on top of Hiroto, he smiled at me with such a childish look then pulled me into the incoming waves to the shore. I saw Hiroto's smile in the waves and him trying to grab my hand, my hand was trying to receive his but then Hiroto got separated by another current and suddenly…I woke up!

* * *

My dream seemed so vivid that the feeling seemed so real. Losing Hiroto…the fact I was holding his hand, going under the waves together, playing with his sandcastle…I can't believe this is happening. Hiroto was still gone out of town with his parents and wouldn't be back for another two weeks, so I better fix this problem now before he gets back. Saga woke up half nude around my apartment wondering about breakfast.

"Is breakfast ready Shou-kun?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. Saga walked towards the kitchen half-nude going to the fridge to get orange juice and a box of pancakes that I just got three days ago. He was at the stove and cut it on cooking some bacon slices I got from Tora last week that he didn't want because he wanted to be on a vegetarian diet. I asked Saga about what was in the package that Hiroto had sent by Saga for my belated birthday,

"So what was in the package?"

Saga didn't say anything to me, he was probably mad about my response or making me responsible for making him drunk last night.

I went into my bedroom with the package to open it, I used anything to open the box and as I finished taking the wrapping off, I saw shipping peanuts in different colors like rainbows. There I saw a photo album and a scrapbook. The photo album I looked at, it had old pictures of him and I hanging out in the street or any place we would randomly stumble upon. Then, the scrapbook had moments of my stupidity and his stupidity but he concluded the scrapbook with random photos of him and I and a two page comment, literally, two pages of our relationship. In truth, I did love everything he did for both the photo album and the scrapbook. On the back of both of them had his signature saying:

"Shou-kun, you are so precious to me. Always will be my closest friend and forever my favorite vocalist. Love PON!"

I read the comment and wailed into the photo album mumbling under my breath,

"I miss you Hiroto-kun. I miss you, your smile, laugh, everything..."

Then, I heard a knock at the door to my room, it was Saga and he was knocking on the door to the point it sounded like it was going to break down in two more hits.

"I'm coming!"

I was putting away the evidence before Saga knew what I was really up too! I put it under my mattress and hid the box under my bed. I came to the door and opened it for Saga.

"What was going on in here? I heard you crying so loudly in the living room?"

I laughed nervously.

"Umm…yeah, I was crying at…the photo of us at Nippon Budoukan a few weeks ago and it was a very first step to victory for us as a band. That's all."

Saga sighs in huge disbelief and walks towards me. He pushes me towards the wall and whispers this into my right ear,

"I love you, Shou-kun."

Saga licked his lips at me and with his eyes analyzed my body trying to get idea where to start first. Saga put his hands across my left hand and his other hand on my neck.

I was scared for a moment into what he was doing to me. Saga licked my neck up and down then pushed up my T-shirt to kiss my torso. In my mind, at that instant, I couldn't move my body; it was numb as if I was paralyzed. Saga didn't seem drunk, but the way he was working down my body was so unusual to me. His confession that he loved me was headstrong and rash. Saga continued to move lower and lower were my pants were, he pulled them down and saw my boxers I was wearing. He used his index finger to analyze how far he should go from after he stripped my pants down.

"Shou-kun, do you love me?"

My heart was racing out of my chest much more than before but I couldn't move my body from his huge grip on me.

"I-I don't know…"

Subsequently, my cell phone was ringing chimes to a phone call in my back pocket; Saga went for my pocket to pull the cell phone out and released my right hand to stop him from ignoring the phone call. I pushed him off of me and checked my phone and the name said "Hiropon" on the caller ID. I answered it quickly before Saga attacked me for my own cell phone.

"Hello Hiroto-kun. How is your trip?"

Hiroto was with his father at a spa getting a body massage.

"Awesome. My mother is going to the hot springs and I am with my dad in the spa getting a body massage. And how are you Shou-kun?"

I hesitated as Saga was intimating me not to say much about this situation I was in,

"I'm fine just being alone in my apartment. Who was taking care of Mogu for you again?"

Hiroto thought it was random of me speaking about Mogu.

"Ummm…Nao-san was taking care of him, I just called him two hours ago to check on Mogu. You know Mogu gets so spoiled so he would do anything for attention."

I took a deep breath and tried to put my pants back on but Saga kept pulling them back down lower, and I made certain noises that I knew Hiroto probably heard me saying.

"Hey, Shou-kun, I will call you later on. I miss you and tell Tora and Saga I miss them too and I am glad you got my package."

I got a small orgasm as Saga got even lower and to just being on the phone for Hiroto to hear it was so hard for me to control.

"No problem Hiroto-kun. I miss you more and I love the moments and the comments you left for me."

I blushed at Hiroto but getting pleasure from Saga that I question my feelings for. I whispered back to Hiroto,

"Have a nice time."

Hiroto laughed and hung up.

My feelings for Saga…why are they so natural to me?

I pushed Saga away from me out of my room and marched towards the entrance door to get him out. I point towards the door holding my pants with one hand and the other holding the door. Saga gave me the most serious glance ever as he left the apartment. He took his things and I quickly slammed the door fast before a word could be said. Saga knocked and said,

"Shou-kun, I'm sorry I came so strong on you…I'm sorry."

I fell slowly with my back towards the door crying and not knowing how to feel about what just happened. I didn't want to let Hiroto know about this, or even Nao or Tora and Tora's girlfriend. This is not good, not good at all for me to go through this…

The rest of the day, I sulked in my bedroom, I didn't go to vocal training, didn't show up to practice, didn't answer my cell phone text messages or phone calls. I just sulked the whole day and never wanted to see Saga for a while…

Be continued ~


End file.
